


like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees

by boobearwantshishazza



Series: he's got a girlfriend anyway [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobearwantshishazza/pseuds/boobearwantshishazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i can't help but to fall in love with the most unexplainable people at the most inconvenient of times.  </p><p>(Or the one where Harry documents the many times he sees Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees

**Author's Note:**

> this is short sorry. i might add to it.

and maybe it's selfish of me to feed off of the quiet ringing you left in my head. but i can't help but to fall in love with the most unexplainable people at the most inconvenient times. i don't know if you remember me, or even noticed me. but i am the boy on the train. i am across and a row down from you, yet I can still hear you. you talk quite loudly through the telephone. who is it that you are speaking to? you seem quite happy to know them. i would like to know you.

the first time i saw you, it was in a drug store in South Carolina. your flip-flops were worn and torn and your hair was sticking against your face in sweat. your eyebrows furrowed and your lips trembled and i still can't believe i fell in love in a foreign state to a little lad with fumbling fingers.

when i saw you again in California, we were walking down the Walk of Fame. on opposite sides of the street, of course. i immediately picked you out of a sea of touristing faces. your tuft of caramel hair peaked above everyone else's. your height wasn't an issue. (the lack of longevity was made up for in the thousands of curves i counted; including the arch of your back that cascaded into your oh so wonderful arse). my breath shortened when i saw your feminine figure. my heart raced and my hands became clammy. I had the strong desire to cross the street. but i didn't. I couldn't. i don't know why. in the moment, it seemed, that i simply blinked and you had roamed far away. too far for me to see. i gave up on exploring for the day after that.

the last time i saw you i thought it would've had to have been fate. it was- it is - now. in the underground train in New York. i am still trying to find the words to say. should i tell you i know you? should i ask for your name? we are nearing a stop, i hope it isn't yours.

 

it was. i contemplated getting off and following you but i have nowhere to go. i wouldn't know where to go. so i will just remain on the train until sundown and stay at a hotel at the very last stop. _i can't help but to fall in love with the most_ unexplainable _people at the most_ inconvenient _of times._


End file.
